It doesn't matter-- It's pretty!
by phayte1978
Summary: This piece is for the Baku Deku Flower Exchange! Prompt - I'd like to see Deku being super affectionate to Bakugo, but Bakugo is trying to push him away.


**This piece is for the Baku Deku Flower Exchange! I wrote this piece for taiyakipressillustration -**

_**Flower - Morning Glory**_

_**Prompt - I'd like to see Deku being super affectionate to Bakugo, but Bakugo is trying to push him away.**_

_**The Morning Glory stands for Unrequited love, Restricted Love and Loving in Vain- I loved the prompt that was given, so we might have twisted some things around! ((It just made this all the more fun and challenging to write!)) I like writing these boys being total dorks, and Im hoping that comes across!**_

Midoriya held the door for Bakugou and heard him growl as he walked into the coffee shop. It made him smile, as regardless, this was a date. Usually it was stolen moments between classes, or after school- but living in a dorm with your classmates, alone time rarely happened- ever!

"What did you want to get?" Midoriya asked, smiling over at the blond gremlin who was currently still growling in a low tone.

"Go sit your ass down!" Bakugou snarled, and pushed at his chest. "You'll just fuck my drink up!"

"But do you even know what I want?!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Some over sugary shit that is gonna make your ass hyper and annoying all day," Bakugou grumbled.

"Perfect!" Midoriya said, leaning in to kiss Bakugou's cheek, only to have a hand placed back on his chest, pushing him.

"Go sit down," Bakugou grumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

A small giggle and Midoriya skipped off to find them somewhere to sit. Over towards the back, a couple small tables were lined against the wall. The music wasn't as loud in the back, and most people were out on the patio as the weather was warming up.

Midoriya found them a table- sitting down and happily tapping his fingers on the table. He watched the Bakugou stood in line, then demanded their coffees. He already knew Bakugou was ordering jet fuel in a cup. No water, no sweetener, and no cream. Midoriya had no idea how he drank it. It was bitter and strong- but so was Bakugou.

They needed to work on homework, and had their laptops with them. Midoriya wanted to make this a study date. Bakugou wanted to just study.

Midoriya didn't care either way as they finally were able to get out together . Even if they used homework as a mask for the date.

Flowers lined the windows, and Midoriya couldn't keep himself from fingering at a petal. The vibrant blue with a white star in the center- he was entranced.

"The hell are you doing?" Bakugou asked, coming over and setting a cup in front of him.

"The flowers!" Midoriya said, pointing to them. "They are pretty!"

Bakugou clicked his teeth and took his seat. "They are pointless."

"Kacchan! They are not!" Midoriya whines, then snapped off a flower, smiling over at Bakugou, before leaning across the table and tucking the flower behind his ear. "So cute!" Midoriya giggled.

Bakugou growled and went to grab the flower- but Midoriya stopped him, and kissed his cheek. "Don't, it's cute!" he whispered.

A hand on his chest and Midoriya was pushed back in his seat. "Don't do that here!" Bakugou hissed.

"But Kacchan," Midoriya mumbled, "It's not like anyone else is here."

Bakugou growled at him and literally started to show his teeth at Midoriya. It made Midoriya giggle more as the flower tucked behind his ear only made it more humorous. The blue of the flower contrasting against the harsh eyes that glared at him.

In a quick motion, Bakugou slapped the flower off his ear and continued to glare at him. "Do you even know what the hell this flower is and what it means?"

Midoriya shook his head. "Don't care! It is pretty and I like it behind your ear." With that he grabbed the flower against, placing it once more behind Bakugou's ear. He knew all it was doing was pissing off Bakugou more, but he also found that side of him more enduring than he should. Another giggle and he did manage a quick kiss to his cheek before dodging a small blast coming from Bakugou.

"Only a Deku like you would give me a damn morning glory!" Bakugou mumbled. "Some bullshit sad ass flower…"

Bakugou continued to quietly bitch, almost in the way Midoriya rambled on. It made Midoriya even happier as he sat there- knowing all those years of him rambling and carrying on was somehow rubbing off on Bakugou a bit. Grabbing his coffee, Midoriya sipped it and sighed contently. Bakugou always seem to know the perfect drink for him. Sadly, whenever Midoriya ordered, it was the same miserable mocha- never tasting as good as what Bakugou ordered him.

"-like seriously! Who the fuck gives their boyfriend a gotdamn morning glory!" Bakugou was still mumble-bitching-groaning while Midoriya ignored him, enjoying his coffee. Though all Midoriya heard was him mentioning ' boyfriend ' and he was smiling. It wasn't often Bakugou referred them as such- and it made his heart flutter.

It wasn't as if they hid their relationship- but they never announced it. Any signs of public affection and Bakugou was growling and cursing, finding it flaunting and bragging. Which made no sense to Midoriya as Bakugou flaunted his quirk nonstop. It was something Bakugou was still easing into, and each day gave a little more into.

"You've got to tell me how you order my drinks," Midoriya said.

This made Bakugou stare over at him, his eyes and mouth wide open- the flower still perched right behind his ear.

"Are you even fucking listening to me?!" Bakugou asked.

A giggle and Midoriya shook his head. "Not one bit!" then reached over and took Bakugou's hand, caressing his thumb over Bakugou's palm. All too quickly, Bakugou snatched his hand away and growled at him.

"Stupid ass Deku… can't even order his own damn coffee," Bakugou kept mumbling.

"That's why I have you, Kacchan!" Midoriya giggled, leaning over and kissing his cheek before Bakugou slapped the table.

"I said stop that shit!" Bakugou bitched, pushing Midoriya back into his seat.

Midoriya pouted and just stared over at Bakugou. "But no one that knows us is here!" Midoriya whined, moving his foot so it rubbed at Bakugou's ankle. Not that it matter if anyone was there or not, Midoriya would push the boundaries either way.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Bakugou hissed.

"You'd miss me!" Midoriya chirped.

"Like I'd miss a pest like you… now where is our damn homework," Bakugou grumbled.

A sigh and they got their homework started. Midoriya insisted on keeping his foot rubbing up and down Bakugou's ankles, watching as his face blushed more and more.

It had been about a half hour and they heard their names called. "Deku! Bakugou!"

When Midoriya looked up, Uraraka and Iida were making their way over to their table. Bakugou grumbled something Midoriya couldn't make out, but he smiled and waved back.

"Uraraka! Iida!"

As they made their way over, Midoriya smiled up at his friends.

"Oh! You two are working on homework!" Uraraka said, "Guess Bakugou wants to keep that top spot huh?"

Bakugou growled and went to sip from his empty cup, then slammed that on the table. Midoriya went to reach for his hand, only for Bakugou to jerk back.

"Interesting choice of flower in your hair, Bakugou," Iida said, staring over at him.

"Oh how pretty!" Uraraka chirped.

"I think so too," Midoriya said, smiling all dreamy like at Bakugou.

"Even if the flower means sadness?" Iida asked.

"Well I just think it is pretty!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"That's what I told Deku!" Bakugou growled.

"I think it's pretty too!" Midoriya said, agreeing with Uraraka. They were all kind of talking at once, but Iida was more fixed on the flower til Bakugou growled and stood up. "You want more liquid sugar?" he asked Midoriya.

"Of course!" Midoriya replied.

Storming off, Bakugou went demanding their drinks.

"What is his problem?" Uraraka asked.

Rolling his eyes, Midoriya sat back. "He thinks the flower is stupid."

"But he is still wearing it!" Uraraka said, hearts dripping from her eyes. "I wish my boyfriend would give me a flower!"

"I certainly would never give a morning glory!" Iida proclaimed, clutching his chest. "Roses are more appropriate! But then we would have to look into the color and the amount of them…"

"It's just a flower," Midoriya shrugged.

"Izuku!" Iida gasped, "Flowers are a complete language! You have to be delicate with these sorts of things! Who just picks a flower without knowing its meaning?"

Another shrug and Midoriya laughed. "Well I do! If I think it is pretty, then who cares what it means!"

"Exactly!" Uraraka agreed.

Shaking his head, Iida sighed. "You two are hopeless!"

Uraraka giggled and leaned over to whispered in Midoriya's ear. "Are you two on a date?"

Midoriya smiled and nodded his head at her, making her squeal and grab Iida's arm, more hearts falling from her eyes. Midoriya couldn't help but let the feeling wash over him as he gazed over where Bakugou was demanding the right way to make their drinks- the flower still tucked behind his ear.

Things weren't always as they seemed. Even if the flower did mean one thing- Midoriya saw something pretty and gave it to someone he loved.

He chatted a bit more to Iida and Uraraka til Bakugou came stomping back over with new drinks. Midoriya smiled and sipped his drink. Again, perfect.

"See you back at the dorms!" Uraraka chirped, taking Iida's hand and leading them out.

"Your friends are annoying," Bakugou said, starting to pound at his keyboard on his laptop.

"You think everyone is annoying!" Midoriya giggled, moving his foot back where it rubbed against Bakugou's ankle, making him growl and blush at him.

"You're the most fucking annoying out of all of them!" Bakugou spit.

"Love you too," Midoriya sang, blowing a kiss to Bakugou- making his face turn bright red and causing him call Midoriya a ton of colorful names before diving into their work.

It was hard to study like this- Midoriya would much rather be all cuddled up next to Bakugou as he was being cursed out. There was a way that Bakugou would tell him off, though his hand would be gently caressing Midoriya's arm as he did.

He knew Bakugou was all bark and no bite- he learned this long ago. Even listening to him to gripe over the homework and the fact they left the dorms to do what they could have gone in his own damn room- it warmed Midoriya. Bakugou still had the flower behind his ear, and even when they finished up, Midoriya slipped his hand in Bakugou's so they could walk back to the dorms.

Bakugou didn't push him away, just squeezed his hand all too tight before letting up. The flower still tucked behind his ear as they walked out.

The sun was setting and Midoriya happily sighed. They got a good chunk of homework done, and he drank some really damn good coffee.

Plus, the time he got with Bakugou.

Stopping on a corner to wait for traffic, Midoriya lifted to his toes, kissing Bakugou quickly before jumping back. Seeing Bakugou's face turn red as he shouted obscenities at him always made him laugh.

Taking Bakugou's hand once more, Midoriya couldn't have been happier.

* * *

A week later…

A knock on his door startling him and Midoriya set his manga down. Opening the door, he saw Bakugou standing there, his face all scrunched and his brows in a knit.

"Kacchan!" he said happily.

Bakugou thrusted a small plant at him in a clay pot. Tilting his head to the sit, Midoriya was confused.

"Here, you stupid nerd," Bakugou said, "You said you liked this damn flower, even though it means stupid shit."

It was the flower from that afternoon at the coffee shot- a morning glory. Gasping, Midoriya took it and smiled over at Bakugou.

"Set it by the damn window and make sure you fucking water it! If you kill it, I'll murder you!" Bakugou said before storming into his room.

Setting the pot on his window sill, Midoriya remembered the way Bakugou kept that flower tucked behind his ear, even as they walked into the dorms, not caring if anyone saw.

What Midoriya didn't know was that as soon as they got back- Bakugou pressed that flower between the pages of his and Midoriya's favorite manga.

"Only a Deku would like a sad flower," Bakugou mumbled.

"Only a Deku would love a grumpy gremlin!" Midoriya replied, kissing Bakugou before arms wrapped around him, and him being pushed back onto the bed.


End file.
